Nihil novi
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Nihil novi, czyli fanfik o tym, jak Polak, Rosjanin, Ukrainka i Białorusinka chleją wódę… która nie działa. Kolejna absurdalna, nasączona alkoholem komedyjka, żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.


**A/N: Zalecam nie brać fika na poważnie :)  
**

* * *

Ukraińska wódka paliła w przełyku.

– Smaczna… Polej.

Nalała cudownie przejrzysty płyn do kieliszka. Feliks zerknął w okno, na zimowo-wiosenny krajobraz, wypełniony plamami topniejącego, szarawego śniegu, kałużami błota, kilkoma wierzbami ponuro kołyszącymi się na zimnym wietrze i ciemnoszarymi, burzowymi chmurami nadciągającymi ze wschodu pogrążającego się już w półmroku. Spojrzał na okno na przeciwległej ścianie. Tam czerwone słońce powoli zbliżało się do horyzontu, skrawek czystego nieba i białe chmury przybrały krwawy odcień, górując posępnie nad sięgającymi po horyzont łysymi polami.

Jak on, kurwa, nienawidził przedwiośnia. Było zimno, mokro, brudno, a do tego zawsze o tej porze roku miał najgłupsze pomysły.

Przeniósł wzrok na Iwana po drugiej stronie stołu, bawiącego się kieliszkiem z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Feliksa, Rosja uniósł brew i wzruszył ramionami.

– Co, Felia? Kiepsko ci idzie – wskazał podbródkiem na pełen kieliszek. – Nie pasuje?

– Czy widziałeś, żeby jakaś wódka mi nie pasowała? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Feliks.

– Gdy Alfred przyniósł na domówkę… Niet, to wódka nie była. Czyli nie.

– To co się głupio pytasz? Szare komórki ci na Sybirze zamarzły?

– Za co teraz pijemy? – zapytała rzeczowo Natalia. Zaborczo otaczała brata ramieniem. Drugą dłoń położyła na drewnianym, nieoheblowanym stole, stukając palcami o blat. Miała ładne paznokcie, zauważył Feliks.

– Za rewolucję? – zaproponowała Katerina, przesuwając opuszką palca po krawędzi swojego kieliszka.

– Piliśmy za to dwadzieścia trzy kolejki temu – przypomniał Rosja. – Proponuję, za… – rozejrzał się po prawie pustej, jednoizbowej drewnianej chacie. – Za tę lampkę.

Oczy pozostałej trójki skierowały się na małą, migoczącą lampkę naftową.

– Za jej wynalazcę – sprostował Feliks. – Bo to też Łukasiewicz.

– Niech będzie – Natalia wzruszyła ramieniem i sięgnęła po kieliszek.

– Zastanawiam się, co my robimy ze swoim życiem – powiedziała zamyślona Ukraina, gdy już spełnili toast, a Iwan polał znowu.

– Marnujemy je – odparła Natalia głosem już nieco ochrypłym. – Siedząc w wilgotnej, rozpadającej się chacie na zadupiu, chlejąc wódę i rozpaczając nad własnym losem. Taka prawda, siostra.

– I mamy depresję – dodał Feliks, patrząc przez okno na roztapiający się śnieg. – Za co teraz?

– Za wrzody na dupie.

– Masz na myśli naszych polityków, Wania?

– Interpretuj, jak zechcesz – Iwan wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tam wiem, co miałem na myśli.

Natalia skrzywiła się i ten grymas nie miał nic wspólnego z wychylaną właśnie kolejką.

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, bez intymnych szczegółów?!

Feliks spróbował wyrzucić ten obraz ze swojej głowy. Westchnął i polał. Znów cała czwórka zastygła nad swoimi kieliszkami, próbując wymyślić nowy toast.

Coś trzasnęło na zewnątrz. Pies, biegający luzem po podwórku i teoretycznie mający pilnować tej chaty pośrodku niczego, zaszczekał raz czy dwa, a potem ucichł. Katerina uniosła się, podeszła do okna i oparła się łokciami o drewniany, rozpadający się już parapet.

– Co tam się dzieje? – zapytał Iwan, nie odwracając wzroku od kieliszka wypełnionego po brzegi.

– Dachówka spadła – odparła obojętnym tonem Ukrainka, wracając do stołu.

– Ta pieprzona dziura się rozpada – wymamrotała Białorusinka, wypijając jednym ruchem wódkę. Bez toastu. Polak posłał jej rozczarowane spojrzenie i szybko uzupełnił jej kieliszek. – Zawali się na nas w końcu.

– Niech się wali – Iwan wciąż wpatrywał się w swoją porcję alkoholu, jakby w przezroczystym, palącym płynie mógł dostrzec coś nierzeczywistego. – Będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Za… Za wszystkich.

Spełnili toast.

– Za psa.

– Za stół, żeby się nie rozleciał do rana.

– Za moje auto. Żeby odpalało tej zimy.

– Za mojego szefa. Niech go pierdolnie piorun.

– Za twojego szefa. Niech go pie…

– Miały być inne toasty, siostra – upomniał Iwan Katerinę.

– Będzie inny. Żeby mu wyrosły wrzody na dupie, tak żeby nie mógł siadać.

Po kilkudziesięciu kolejkach Feliks przesunął swój kieliszek na środek stołu.

– Jest problem. Ja nadal jestem trzeźwy. Tu na pewno są procenty, Katia?

– Oczywiście – Ukraina sięgnęła po jedną z butelek i przeleciała wzrokiem po etykietce. – I to jest nawet z etanolem, nie z metanolem – dodała z lekkim zdziwieniem.

– Ech, metanol – rozmarzył się Iwan. – Ja tam nawet lubię, jak mi się ściemnia…

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś dziwny – westchnął Feliks. – Ale że aż tak…

– Powiedz mi, Felia, czym się różni picie metanolu od picia płynu do spryskiwaczy? – zapytał Iwan, marszcząc nieco brwi.

– Masz mnie – westchnął Polska. – Ale na swoją obronę mam to, że to było tylko jeden raz, gdy miałem cholerną depresję.

– Menele – Białoruś skrzywiła się z odrazą, słysząc ich rozmowę i zabrała siostrze z rąk butelkę. – Nie możecie, jak normalni ludzie, pić wódkę?

– Nie możecie pić z kieliszków, jak normalni ludzie, a nie barbarzyńcy? – odgryzł się Feliks, widząc, jak Natalia pije łyka z gwinta, a następnie podaje butelkę bratu. Ukraina wyglądała, jakby się wahała, czy też napić się w ten sposób, czy jednak nalać do kieliszka.

– Ech, Felia, kieliszki – Iwan stuknął palcem swój. – Mówiłem, że nie ma się co tak rozdrabniać. Wziąłbym szklanki, ale nie chciałeś.

– Zaczynasz od szklanki, a kończysz na wiadrze! – zawołał Polska, zabierając Iwanowi butelkę i polewając sobie i Katerinie. – Masz, Katiuszka… Która jest w ogóle godzina?

– Wudziesta – odparła Ukraina, popisując się znajomością polskich internetów.

– A dzień tygodnia? – podchwycił Feliks.

– Ćwiartek?

– No, i tak trzymać – pochwalił ją Polska i spojrzał znacząco na puste kieliszki pozostałej dwójki. – Pijecie jak ludzie, którymi właściwie nie jesteśmy, ale to szczegół, czy jak…?

– Dobra – burknęła Natalia i z wrodzoną słowiańską wprawą nalała sobie i bratu. – Za co?

– Hmm… – zastanowił się Polska. Powoli kończyły im się pomysły. – Widziałem ostatnio w sieci filmik o chomiku…

– Czy tam była też taśma klejąca? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Iwan.

– Broń, kurwa, Boże.

– A patelnia?

– Wania, ja nie chcę wiedzieć, czego ty szukasz w internecie.

Natalia zlustrowała Iwana mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem. Ten potężny mężczyzna nagle jakby się skurczył.

– Waaaaaniuszka… – zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem. – Co ja ci mówiłam o autorytetach?

– Że Iwan IV Groźny nie jest aż takim dobrym wyborem? – wymamrotał autentycznie wystraszony Iwan.

– Dobry _malczik_.

Ukraina nie bardzo wiedziała, czy powinna włączać się w tę wychowawczą rozmowę młodszego rodzeństwa, czy jednak nie ingerować. Zdecydował za nią Polska, podsuwając jej kieliszek pod nos.

– Pij, Katiuszka.

– Gdybyśmy byli ludźmi, to pomyślałabym, że próbujesz mnie spić – zauważyła, ujmując kieliszek w palce i unosząc wysoko. Wódka, nalana aż po brzegi, zalśniła ostatnim czerwonym promieniem zachodzącego słońca.

– Wiem – Feliks spojrzał na jej biust. – Ale od czego są marzenia…

Wywróciła oczami z politowaniem.

– Za…?

– Za chomika, który tańczył disco z plastikową butelką! – zakrzyknął Feliks entuzjastycznie. – No co? – dodał, widząc dziwne spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki. – Widziałem taki filmik w internecie, serio.

– Za chomika – westchnął Iwan.

Wypili, mocno już znudzeni tą czynnością.

– Tam naprawdę są procenty? – tym razem Natalia straciła cierpliwość i złapała za butelkę. Wczytała się w etykietę. – Napisali, że są. Musi kłamią.

– Nawet producenci wódki kłamią? – zapytał żałosnym głosem Iwan. – Wiedziałem, że prawie wszyscy kłamią, ale chociaż ich miałem za uczciwych ludzi… Za co?

– Widziałem jeszcze jeden filmik o chomiku…

– Czy była tam taśma…?

– Przestańcie! – Natalia trzasnęła dłonią w stół; cała trójka wzdrygnęła się, ale jednocześnie odruchowo osłoniła swoje kieliszki. – Ani słowa o chomikach!

– Nataszko, ale to takie miłe zwierzątka... – zaprotestował słabo Iwan.

– Mam uczulenie – burknęła Białoruś. – Na samą myśl mnie skręca w żołądku.

– Natka, ale to chyba nie uczulenie… – Feliks spróbował wytłumaczyć kuzynce, jak działają uczulenia i alergie, ale po krótkim zastanowieniu dał sobie spokój. – Nieważne. Nie mam już pomysłów na toasty.

– Pijmy za ludzi – Iwan wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, zachwycony własnym pomysłem. – Jest ich siedem miliardów, toastów nam nie zabraknie!

– I chcesz każdego po nazwisku? – zapytała ostrożnie Ukraina.

Iwan entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

Czterdzieści minut później…

– Za – Ukraina zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Za Johna Smitha z Nowego Yorku.

– Już za niego piliśmy, siostra – upomniała ją Białoruś.

– Piliśmy za tego z Manhattanu, a ja mówię o tym z Siódmej Alei – uściśliła Katerina.

– Aaaa… No to siup.

– Za Janusza Tyłyżkę!

– Za Mbutu Orangutu!

– Za Hidekaza Himaruyę!

– Za tę laskę, co mieszka w Moskwie i ma bardzo ładne… Auu! Nataszka, za co to?

– JAKĄ LASKĘ I CO MA ŁADNE?!

Polska i Ukraina w ostatniej chwili odciągnęli rozjuszoną Natalię od Iwana, nim ta zdążyła go spacyfikować.

– O, chyba zaczęło działać, bo się jej agresor włączył – stwierdził Feliks, gdy upewnili się, że Białoruś poprzestanie na ciskaniu morderczych spojrzeń. Ujął butelkę w dłoń i znów zapatrzył się na etykietę. – Ile było kolejek, liczył ktoś?

– Czterysta osiemdziesiąt cztery, licząc tę – Ukraina wskazała na wypełniony kieliszek, który mieli wypić za dwuletnią mieszkankę Moskwy.

– Dopiero?

– Polsza, ile ten rekord u ciebie był? – zapytał Iwan.

– Piętnaście promili z hakiem – przypomniał uprzejmie Polska. – Ale nie próbuj iść na komendę i prosić o alkomat, bo jak dmuchniesz, to rozpieprzy go w drobny mak. A jakby akurat ktoś w pobliżu palił, to komisariat też wyleci w powietrze.

– Nie dziwi was to? – zapytała nagle Ukraina. – Wychlaliśmy… jakiś wagon wódki, a nadal jesteśmy trzeźwi jak niemowlęta?

– Ja nie wiem, jak trzeźwe są niemowlęta u ciebie, siostra, ale u mnie…

– Wania – syknęła ostrzegawczo Białoruś. – Bo to już się robi niesmaczne.

– Wódka? – zdziwił się Iwan.

– Bo to wszystko GMO – Feliks wypowiedział te słowa złowieszczo. Brakowało mu jedynie latarki umieszczonej pod brodą, by wyglądać strasznie. W chacie robiło się coraz ciemniej, lampka już dawno zgasła, więc prawie go nie widzieli, co nieco psuło efekt. – Zmodyfikowali nam wódkę i ona już nas nie kopie.

– O nie! – zakrzyknęło wyjątkowo zgodnie przerażone rodzeństwo.

– I co teraz możemy zrobić? – zapytała zatroskana Katerina. Z delikatnością pogłaskała swój kieliszek.

– Przestać chlać.

Cała trójka spojrzała na Feliksa tak, jakby stracił rozum.

– Człowieku! Przecież ja jestem chodzącym stereotypem! – Iwan przyglądał się Polsce w oszołomieniu. – Ja mam wódkę zamiast krwi! Wszystkie fangirls ci to powiedzą, a tyle ślicznych, mądrych dziewcząt… tylko mądrych – poprawił się, widząc płonące spojrzenie jednej z sióstr. – One nie mogą się mylić! Jakbym przestał chlać, to bym przestał funkcjonować! A wtedy wiesz, co się stanie! Felia, na Boga, miej ty Boga w sercu, ja wiedziałem, że ta Unia nie wyjdzie ci na dobre, Katiuszka, trzymaj się od niego z dala, wróć do mnie, siostrzyczko…

Feliks westchnął i znów polał. To zamknęło Iwanowi usta.

– To jest coraz bardziej absurdalne – westchnęła Białoruś. Przesunęła opuszkiem palca po krawędzi kieliszka. – Pijemy za jakiegoś Janusza Tywidelca, którego nikt nie zna…

– Tyłyszkę, Janusza Tyłyszkę – poprawił Feliks. – I ja go znam, to psychoterapeuta Taurysa.

– Jak Litwa jest z tobą w związku, to się nie dziwię, że potrzebuje psychoterapeuty…

– Natalia… – Feliks spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – W związku z tobą potrzebowałby grabarza.

– Przynajmniej by się chłop nie męczył… – wymamrotał Iwan, niestety na tyle głośno, że Natalia go usłyszała. Trzasnęła go po głowie otwartą dłonią. – Aau! Kobieto, za co…

– Pij – Ukraina pośpiesznie podsunęła siostrze napełniony kieliszek. – Za… eee…

– Za Teslę, co w kosmos poleciała! – Feliks przypomniał sobie najnowsze wiadomości. – I za tą zajebistą samojebkę manekina-kierowcy na tle Ziemi, o!

– Pytałem szefa, czy skombinuje coś takiego – powiedział Iwan, gdy spełnili toast. – Też bym poleciał na Marsa…

– Bez powrotu?

– W gruncie rzeczy, czemu nie…

– Hej – Feliks postanowił zareagować, słysząc zrezygnowany ton kuzyna, nim wszyscy popadną w depresję. – Czy to już czas… Katiuszka, wiesz na co, prawda? Hej, hej...

– Hej, deś tam, de czorni wody… – zanuciła Ukraina, bezbłędnie odgadując intencje Polski. Zaczęli śpiewać jednym rytmem, każde w swoim języku.

Natalia przyglądała się im spode łba, Iwan zagapił się w okno, za którym zrobiło się już ciemno. Wsłuchując się w piosenkę, w końcu wstał i zaczął szukać w izbie czegoś, co mógłby nalać do lampki naftowej.

– Nie ma nafty.

– Lej wódkę – zaleciła mu Natalia.

– Wódkę? – Iwan spojrzał na siostrę ze zdziwieniem. – Nataszko, ty się dobrze czujesz? Wódkę marnować?

– Nie kopie, to co to za wódka? – zapytała retorycznie Białoruś. – Ej, wy, starczy tego wycia. Felia, masz co do tej lampy wlać?

– O, tam zatrzymało się jakieś auto, na tej polnej drodze – zamiast Feliksa odpowiedział Iwan, stojący teraz przy oknie i próbujący dojrzeć coś w ciemności. – Może ja bym poszedł i olej spuścił…

– Nie będziesz mi mieszkańców okradał – Feliks odciągnął kuzyna od okna. – Zara się coś znajdzie… Co jest płynne i łatwopalne?

– Wódka.

– Natalia – Feliks ciężko westchnął. – Miej ty Boga w sercu, co?

Białoruś założyła ręce na piersi i nie odpowiedziała. Pozostała trójka wymieniła zrezygnowane spojrzenia, co, biorąc pod uwagę prawie całkowite już ciemności, nie było takie proste.

– Trzeba było tu Anglię przywlec – stwierdziła nagle.

– Anglię? Na wódkę? – zdziwiła się Ukraina. – Przecież on by się wyłożył po dziesiątej kolejce…

– Właśnie o to chodzi. Przy piątej wyczarowałby jakieś magiczne lampy, a później by już leżał pod stołem i nie przeszkadzał.

– Następnym razem go zapraszamy – zadecydował Iwan, zachwycony sposobem myślenia siostry. – Niech nawet przyniesie to swoje niesmaczne jedzenie…

– Wania, ty się tak nie zagalopowuj – powstrzymał go Feliks. – Musiałbyś to jeść.

– A, racja…

Zapadła cisza. Feliks próbował po ciemku polać następną kolejkę, co skończyło się wściekłym spojrzeniem Natalii – oblał ją – i smutnym Iwana – trącił łokciem jego kieliszek.

– Felia, ty się wstrzymaj, _haraszo_? Trzeba nam światła, bo wódkę wylewasz.

– Przypominam, że, totalnie, mamy jeszcze jakieś cztery kartony – odparł beztrosko Polska. – Nie zabraknie. A jak zabraknie, to do granicy i najbliższego twojego monopola jest blisko, nie, Katiuszka?

– Twoi wiedzą, że przemycasz alkohol ode mnie?

– Wiedzą tylko o fajkach – Feliks wyszczerzył zęby do Ukrainy. – Dobra, ludzie, światło… Skąd wziąć światło? Żadne z nas przykładem nie świeci…

Wschodnie rodzeństwo zgodnie nie skomentowało tego suchego żartu. Iwan westchnął, wstał i po prostu wyszedł z izby, wpuszczając do środka zimne powietrze.

– Ej, Wania? – Feliks spojrzał na kobiety, ale one – przynajmniej z tego, co wywnioskował, ledwo widząc cokolwiek – wzruszyły ramionami.

– Wiecie co? – Ukraina odezwała się po kilku minutach. – Może to nie brak lampki jest problemem.

– Znaczy się?

– Feliks, czy to nie u ciebie się mówi: „pijmy szybciej, bo się ściemnia"?

Gdzieś blisko zabrzmiał ryk silnika, ale początkowo nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

– Katia, jak to jest wódka z metanolem…

Na szczęście, konflikt zdusił w zarodku Iwan, wchodząc do chaty z czymś, co było włączonym reflektorem samochodowym i ciągnącymi się za nim kablami, po których od czasu do czasu przebiegały iskry. Feliks ciężko westchnął.

– Wania, kurwa, coś ty zrobił?

– Załatwiłem nam światło – wyjaśnił ciepłym tonem Iwan, zamykając drzwi i przytrzaskując kable. Warkot silnika nieco przycichł. – Poprosiłem tych miłych ludzi o przysługę, o pożyczenie…

Położył reflektor, który jakimś cudem jeszcze działał, na podłodze i zadowolony z siebie usiadł przy stole. Feliks domyślał się, że za drzwiami stoi właśnie samochód, z którego ów reflektor wyrwano i z którym połączony był kablami.

– Iwan…

– Człowiek? Nie bój żaby, Felia – Iwan machnął ręką z lekceważeniem. – Dałem mu cynk, że niedaleko w Lidlu jest cebula dwadzieścia groszy za kilo. Poszedł i jeszcze mi dziękował…

– Boże, za jakie grzechy obdarzyłeś mnie taką rodziną… – wymamrotał Feliks, polewając nową kolejkę. – I takimi sąsiadami…

– Felia, bez takich brzydkich narzekań – powiedział pogodnie Iwan, słysząc to, co Feliks chciał zachować dla siebie. – Bo zamiast sąsiadem, zawsze możesz stać się moim współlokatorem… Znowu.

– Wania, bez takich gróźb, bo zamiast ci polać, będę cię omijał w każdej następnej kolejce do końca świata.

Ten argument sprawił, że Iwan zrezygnował i tylko potulnie kiwnął głową. Białoruś zerknęła to na Polskę, to na Rosję, nie wiedząc, czy pochwalić Feliksa za ten zręczny manewr powstrzymania imperialistycznych zapędów Iwana, czy jednak na niego nawrzeszczeć, że śmiał grozić jej ukochanemu braciszkowi. W końcu Natalia poszła na kompromis i bez słowa wychyliła kolejkę.

– Nataszko, miało być z toastami… – zaoponował słabo Iwan, ale widząc jej spojrzenie, zrezygnował z dalszych prób namawiania siostry na kulturalne picie.

Pies na zewnątrz zaczął znów szczekać, aż w pewnym momencie zapiszczał pod drzwiami. Ukraina odruchowo wstała i wpuściła zwierzę do środka. Młody, bury pies zamerdał ogonem i ułożył się pod stołem.

Feliks patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

– Wiem, co jest nie tak! Gdzie jest popitka?

– Co?

– No, zapoja, przepitka, popitka, przepoja, jak zwał tak zwał, każdy region u mnie mówi inaczej, w każdym razie, totalnie, nam tu brakuje kiełbachy!

Pies uniósł głowę i krótkim szczeknięciem zgodził się, że rzeczywiście tu brakuje kiełbasy, najlepiej takiej spadającej ze stołu na podłogę.

– Widzicie, Burek potwierdza.

– Chlejemy tu szóstą godzinę samą wódę, a ty nagle wyskakujesz z popitą? – Natalia zmarszczyła brwi. – Myślałam, że od początku to miało być bez.

– Nieee, to nie to – Iwan pokręcił głową. – Ja wiem, ogóreczki, kanapeczki ze smalczykiem, ale Felia, myśl, to nadal nie sprawi, że wódka zacznie kopać. To jest nie tak, a nie brak przekąsek… Hm… Chociaż w sumie, to jestem trochę głodny… – rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem schylił się, zerkając pod stół.

– Zostaw Burka, barbarzyńco!

– Felia, przecież nie będę go jadł… Dobry piesek, dobry… – Iwan pogłaskał Burka i się wyprostował. – Felia, wy tu kebaby lubicie, zamówcie coś.

– Za mój hajs, tak? – parsknął Feliks, ale wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Wstał od stołu i chwilę chodził po chacie pośrodku niczego z dłonią wyciągniętą w górę. – Totalne bezinternecie… – mruknął pod nosem, a potem w końcu odnalazł miejsce, w którym łapał zasięg GSM. Co prawda, półwisząc, a pół siedząc na parapecie otwartego okna, karykaturalnie wykrzywiony i przechylony na zewnątrz, z telefonem w kierunku nieba, wyglądał komicznie i było mu zdecydowanie niewygodnie, ale kebab był tego warty. – Dobra, cztery razy kurczak, sos mieszany, bułka? Zamawiam… Burek, tobie też? Dobra, to pięć… Dla Burka sam kurczak, bez bułki…

– Nadal nie rozwiązaliśmy problemu – zauważyła Ukraina, gdy Polsce udało się złożyć zamówienie przez aplikację i wrócił do stołu. – Wódka nie działa.

– Nie weszły u ciebie jakieś regulacje? – zapytał Feliks, patrząc na Katerinę. – Coś o… eee… _abstynentyzacji_ narodu czy coś? Że wódka tylko bezalkoholowa?

– Felia, ty nawet nie mów takich strasznych rzeczy, to świętokradztwo – Iwan z wrażenia aż się przeżegnał, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie robił tego od czasów poprzedzających rewolucję październikową, słowa Feliksa musiały mocno nim wstrząsnąć.

Natalia, widząc stan brata, objęła go ramieniem.

– Z moją wódką wszystko powinno być ok – zaoponowała Ukraina, znów biorąc w ręce najbliższą butelkę. – Zawsze biorę z tego samego sklepu i zawsze było dobrze…

– To wszystko wina Unii… – wymamrotał Iwan. – Katiuszka, zrywaj tę umowę i wracaj do nas, siostrzyczko, w jednym domu będzie nam tak dobrze…

– Wania – Feliks bezgłośnie ostrzegł Iwana przed dalszym namawianiem, kładąc palec na ustach, a potem, dla wzmocnienia efektu, przeciągając nim po gardle. – Nie no, Katia, Kasia, Kasieńka, z wódeczką jest chyba ok… – zabrał Ukrainie butelkę i sam się niej przyjrzał. – Przecież kupowałem razem z tobą… Co dwie słowiańskie personifikacje to nie jedna, nikt by nam nie wcisnął jakiejś podróbki…

– Może to z nami jest coś nie tak – powiedziała ponuro Białoruś. – Może to my już mamy tak organizmy przyzwyczajone do wódy, że przestała na nas działać.

Po jej słowach zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Patrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani, zszokowani i przerażeni, aż w końcu Iwan wyciągnął ręce po butelkę, którą Feliks nadal trzymał. Wyciągnął flaszkę ze znieruchomiałych rąk, wypił pozostałą w niej wódkę na hejnał i ze smutną miną położył pod stołem.

– Nataszka ma rację, towarzysze.

Dobrą chwilę cała czwórka siedziała w bezruchu, próbując przyjąć do wiadomości tę straszne nowiny, aż w końcu Feliks poderwał się, wyszarpał telefon z kieszeni i zaczął znów wygibasy na parapecie, próbując złapać zasięg.

– Felia, co ty robisz?

– Dzwonię do szefa – powiedział poważnie Polska, prawie wypadając z okna w rozpaczliwej próbie złapania drugiej kreski zasięgu. – To musi być jakaś broń biologiczna! Zaczyna od nas! Chcą osłabić personifikacje, a potem zaatakować nasze kraje, gdy my będziemy w rozsypce! Muszę go ostrzec, niech podrywa F16, mobilizuje wojsko, pobór z rezerwy, Boże przenajświętszy, kosmici nas atakują, albo gorzej, cała Europa jest zagrożona, odbieraj, Andrzej, odbieraj…! Adrian, do cholery... Słyszysz mnie, szefie?

Białoruś z kamienną miną podeszła do Feliksa, złapała go za rękę z telefonem i pociągnęła w dół. Na ekranie z wybieraniem numeru połączenie zostało przerwane przez brak zasięgu, a sam Feliks stracił równowagę i w niezwykle efektowny sposób wypieprzył się za okno.

– Jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje? – zapytała retorycznie, wracając do stołu i nie przejmując się cichym jękiem zza okna.

– Natalio! – Feliks chwilę później wszedł do izby drzwiami, ociekając błotem i wodą z roztapiającego się śniegu. – Jak mogłaś… Prosto w kałużę… Jak ja, kurwa, nienawidzę przedwiośnia… A jak mam rację, Natka? Chcesz być odpowiedzialna za zagładę całego świata, bo mnie powstrzymałaś przed ostrzeżeniem ludzi, co? Masz ty w ogóle rozu…

– Jeśli to kosmici, Ameryka sobie z nimi poradzi – odparła spokojnie Natalia, przerywając wywód zachodniego sąsiada. – Ale szczerze wątpię.

Ukraina i Rosja wymienili spojrzenia i westchnęli jednocześnie. Zanim jednak ta wątła nić komunikacji zrodziła jakiekolwiek efekty, silnik na zewnątrz nagle ucichł, a reflektor zgasł i zapadły całkowite ciemności.

– Co jest?

– Akumulator padł.

– Wot, tiechnika… Może ja bym jednak tego oleju spuścił? Albo benzyny od razu?

– Prędzej się gazu tam spodziewaj – westchnął Feliks. – My, wieczni pechowcy…

– Ten od lampek naftowych to nie był jakiś twój krewny przypadkiem? Nie umiesz tego zrobić tak, żeby działało? – Ukraina sięgnęła po zimną już lampkę.

– Przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk. I nie, nie umiem.

– Podobno potrafisz zrobić wszystko.

– Ja jestem stworzony do rzeczy wielkich, Katia, potrafię robić cuda, ale nie takiego małego kalibru.

– À propos kalibru…

– Nie, Wania, nie możesz iść sobie postrzelać w moim kraju…

– Ludzie! – Białoruś swoim zwyczajem trzasnęła dłonią w stół i nawet się nie skrzywiła. Feliks przypomniał sobie, żeby lepiej jej nie denerwować. – Jest ciemno! Zimno! I wódka nie działa! Feliks, wymyśl coś!

– Dlaczego ja? – Feliks westchnął i sięgnął pod stół po kolejną butelkę.

– Zawsze masz dziennie setkę durnych pomysłów, to może chociaż sto pierwszy będzie trafiony – odparła Białoruś, podsuwając swój kieliszek.

– Co mam zrobić? Rozrobić te cztery kartony ze spirytusem?

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza, a na twarzach wschodniosłowiańskiego rodzeństwa powoli wykwitły bardzo szerokie uśmiechy, błyskając zębami w ciemności. Feliks westchnął.

– A miałem trzymać ten spirytus na stulecie niepodległości… Dobra, niech będzie. Zaraz wracam, proszę państwa. Burek, spacer!

– Załatw też światło! – krzyknęła za nim Natalia, gdy Feliks złapał za kurtkę i wyszedł z chaty w towarzystwie podekscytowanego psa.

– I chleb ze smalcem!

Feliks wrócił po półgodzinie z plecakiem zawieszonym przez ramię. Oczy mu się zaświeciły na widok kebaba opakowanego w folię aluminiową.

– Jednak muszę jeszcze raz uściskać Sadiqa za to cudeńko…

– Później go uściskasz, Felia. Masz? – zapytał rzeczowo Iwan. Bawił się zapalniczką, w której musiało być już bardzo mało gazu, bo wątły płomyczek na przemian rozpalał się i gasł.

– Mam. Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że masz zapalniczkę?

– To była zapalniczka na czarną godzinę – wyjaśnił Rosja.

Feliks pokręcił głową i z plecaka wyciągnął najpierw kaganek, który od razu rozpalił, a potem reklamówkę z prowiantem. Przez uchylone drzwi chaty wszedł właśnie dumnym krokiem Burek, wysoko zadzierając ogon i pysk, w którym dzierżył pęto kiełbasy. Iwan posłał kiełbasie tęskne spojrzenie.

– Nie mogłem mu odmówić – usprawiedliwił się Polska. Ukraina zaczęła rozkładać na stole jedzenie, a Feliks dalej grzebał w plecaku. – Cztery paczki fajek, dla mnie i dla ciebie, Wania… Zapas do lampy, żeby do rana starczyło… I jest! – dumnie wyłożył na stół kilkanaście butelek spirytusu, które jakimś cudem zmieścił w plecaku.

– I to jest życie – westchnął zadowolony Iwan chwilę później, gdy pałaszowali chleb ze smalcem, popijając alkoholem o mocy jakiś dziewięćdziesięciu procent. – No, i czuję, że działa. Widocznie trzeba teraz mocniejszy pić.

– Miałam rację – powiedziała Białoruś. – Organizmy nam się uodporniły i czterdzieści procent to za mało.

– Zawsze twierdziłem, że czterdzieści kilometrów to niedaleko, czterdzieści stopni na minusie to nie mróz, a czterdzieści procent to nie wódka – dodał Iwan. – Felia, daj te fajki.

Cztery słowiańskie personifikacje, usatysfakcjonowane, mogły w końcu się odprężyć i dopiero teraz atmosfera stała się jakby weselsza.

– Burek, daj tę kiełbasę – poprosił żałośnie Iwan, zsuwając się pod stół.

Burek warknął groźnie, chroniąc pęto łapami i mocniej zaciskając na niej zęby.

– Nu, kawalątek, Burek… Ech, _głupaja sobaka… Au, job twoju matʹ!_ Wiesz, co Iwan Groźny robił z…

– Wania, rozmawialiśmy o autorytetach – Białoruś przywołała brata do porządku. – Zostaw psa.

– Ugryzł mnie – Iwan wychylił się spod stołu, z żałosną miną pokazując dłoń, na której bardzo lekko odbiły się psie kły. Feliks wywrócił oczami.

– Wyczuwa złych ludzi.

– Ale, kiełbasa… – Iwan znów chciał zanurkować pod stół, ale jedna komenda Białorusi („siad, do cholery") sprawiła, że zrezygnował. Burek pod stołem postawił uszy, ale chyba zrozumiał, że to nie było do niego i nadal zajmował się niknącą w oczach kiełbasą.

– Za kogo? – Ukraina postanowiła powrócić do tradycji toastów.

Pozostała trójka, czując już znajome początki upojenia, z radością podstawiła swoje kieliszki.

– Za Burka, bo to najinteligentniejszy mężczyzna w tym towarzystwie, oczywiście poza mną.

– Felia, czy ty aby nie przesadzasz?

– To nie ja chciałem walczyć z psem o oślinioną kiełbasę, Wania…

– Chłopcy – Katerina westchnęła. – Dajcie dzisiaj spokój, ok? Na kim skończyliśmy przy toastach?

– Na psychoterapeucie Taurysa – przypomniał usłużnie Feliks. – Proponuję iść za ciosem i napić się za psychiatrę Ludwiga.

– On znowu chodzi do psychiatry? – zdziwiła się Ukraina. – Od kiedy?

– Od pewnego małego romansiku – Feliks spojrzał znacząco na Rosję, który zrobił smutną minę. – Ale nie będę o tym mówił, jestem zbyt trzeźwy na RusPrusa.

– Nadal próbuję namówić Prussiyę na wycieczkę do Jakucji – westchnął Iwan. – Ale kiepsko mi idzie…

– Ani słowa o tobie i Gilbercie – zastrzegł Feliks. – No, pijmy.

Więc wypili. Przelecieli jeszcze po wszystkich znajomych lekarzach i pokrewnych zawodach, aż stanęło na fryzjerze Francisa.

– Wiecie co? – Ukraina spojrzała na resztę. – Może teraz za coś innego?

– Hm… – Iwan przyłożył palec do brody. – To może za resztę personifikacji po kolei? Żeby tak się milej zrobiło…

– Rozumiem, że Gilberta i jego ego liczymy podwójnie? – zauważył Feliks. Zaraz potem się zreflektował. – Nie, nie, nie, ja za tego karalucha nie będę pić, nie ma mowy!

Zapadła cisza. Rosja bez słowa nalał… No właśnie.

– Towarzyszu i towarzyszki, jak to nazwać? Bo ni to wódka, ni to spirytus…

– Feliksówka – odparł skromnie Polska. – Bo ja wymyśliłem przepis.

– Nalałeś spirytu do wódki na oko, do każdej butelki inaczej – zauważyła Ukraina. – Ciężko to nazwać przepisem…

– Najważniejsze, że smaczna i kopie – odparł nieurażony Feliks. – A przepis mam w głowie, kochanieńka…

– Podoba mi się – stwierdził Iwan. – Felia, chcesz udziały ze sprzedaży, jak zacznę to u siebie produkować?

– Się głupio pytasz. Fifty fifty, inaczej pozywam cię do urzędu patentowego.

– Haraszo, Polsza, haraszo…

Gdy jakiś czas później zadowoleni wypili pozostałe cztery kartony i przywitali świt błogo uśmiechnięci, rozleniwieni i najedzeni (jedynie Iwan smętnie zerkał na Burka), ktoś zaczął walić do drzwi.

– Co, kurwa? – Feliks westchnął ciężko i wstał od stołu. Otworzył drzwi, mrużąc oczy, bo oto słoneczko znów postanowiło zaświecić nad światem. – Przecież nikt nie wie o tej mojej chacie… Och, pan Janusz…

– Nie było cebuli w promocji – wysapał zmęczony psychoterapeuta. – A szedłem czterdzieści kilometrów do tego Lidla…

Feliks zerknął za siebie.

– Mówiłem, że czterdzieści kilometrów to dla mnie niedaleko… – wymamrotał Iwan, wzruszając ramionami.

– Niech pan, panie Łukasiewicz, powie panu Laurinatisowi, że dzisiaj nie będzie sesji… Muszę odsapnąć… Jezus Maria! Co się stało z moim Passatem?!

Feliks ciężko westchnął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zawsze to on musi wszystko odkręcać. I jak powie Taurysowi o odwołanym spotkaniu, za które pan Tyłyszka żądał opłaty z góry i nigdy nie zwracał pieniędzy.

– Wie pan, panie Januszu… To dłuższa historia… Może by pan wszedł, rozgościł się, napił feliksówki, polecam, nie to co te męty w sklepach, a prawdziwa polska wódeczka…

Gdy popołudniem Feliks wrócił do domu i w drzwiach czekał na niego Taurys, Litwa tylko na niego zerknął i ciężko westchnął.

– Mam jedno malutkie pytanie…

– Tak, Licia?

– Dlaczego posłałeś mojego psychoterapeutę na tamten świat?

Feliks westchnął.

– Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu jest grzechem… Poza tym, żyje, ma się dobrze… prawie dobrze… Niedługo go wypuszczą ze szpitala… Ale i tak uważałem, że za dużo pieniędzy od ciebie zdzierał, ale wiesz, mam tu namiary na fajnego psychiatrę, o, tu karteczka, mam już u niego program partnerski, za każdego poleconego pacjenta dostaję dziesięć procent dochodu… Znaczy… No, Licia, wiesz, że cię kocham, nie?

A potem zadzwonił szef. A Feliks zdał sobie sprawę, że wtedy, w chacie, jednak nagrał się przypadkiem na pocztę głosową, nim Natalia przerwała połączenie. Zaklął paskudnie.

– Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o jakiej broni biologicznej mówiłeś?

Picie z Rosją, Białorusią i Ukrainą nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre, stwierdził Polska w myślach, patrząc za okno, na pokryty błotem i na wpół stopniałym śniegiem świat. A już zwłaszcza w przedwiośniu.

– Wie szef, to dłuższa historia… Może ja bym wpadł, drinka zrobił…

Taurys bez słowa sięgnął po karteczkę z namiarami do psychiatry.

* * *

1\. Przed napisaniem tego fika nie było słowa "abstynentyzacja" (przynajmniej google nic na ten temat nie wie, a ja nie mam aktualnie dostępu do żadnego papierowego słownika), ale teraz już jest ^^  
2\. "bezinternecie" - znalezione na insta Psich Sucharków, nie wiem, czy to oni wymyślili to słowo, czy istniało już wcześniej, ale podbiło moje serce 3  
3\. A sprawa z chomikami... Taśma klejąca i chomik to już chyba starsze niż internet, mokry chomik na patelni to dziwne rejony YT, a chomik tańczący z butelką... polecam wpisać disco chomik, jest cudowne 3

fika męczyłam chyba od początku grudnia, jak nie wcześ to nie jest, ale postanowiłam dokończyć chociaż parę fanfików, które leżą mi w moim sekretnym folderze (gdzie liczba plików jest już trzycyfrowa...) i to jest ^^


End file.
